


Misunderstandings

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dating, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Nathaniel Gold has been hired to do some minor repairs to town hall.  Every day during his lunch break, he keeps finding boxes of food addressed to him.  However, he's gravely mistaken when he finds out the food was never meant for him, as he meets the wrath of a very annoyed brunette.





	1. Chapter 1

Misunderstandings

A/AN: Another random prompt ;)

Mayor Mills had hired him specifically to reupholster several pieces of the antique furniture inside of Town Hall. Part of his job also entailed doing a bit of trim work throughout the old building. Nathaniel Gold didn't enjoy working near others; he did his best work alone, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. He could definitely use the money, especially since he needed it to pay Milah's alimony. Taking on side-jobs is what kept him from going under. Having a teenage son didn't help amend expenses either, though he loved Neal with every fiber of his being, making ends meet still didn't come easy.

Today he was spending his time inside town hall, painting. He wiped sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. His stomach gave a loud burgle of protest. He glanced down at his wristwatch. He could've taken lunch nearly an hour ago, but he was in a hurry to get finished early for the day. Much to his displeasure, he'd promised Neal he'd take him to see that new zombie flick he kept begging to watch. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy spending time with his boy, zombies and gore just weren't his thing. Not only was he chaperoning, Neal's friends August and David were tagging along as well. The flick was rated R which meant the fourteen year olds needed his parental consent to watch.

He paused, assessing his work. There was still much to be done, but he could easily spare twenty minutes. He headed to the work room lounge where all of the occupants of town hall had lunch and took breaks. Thankfully it was empty when he went to collect his mediocre bag of food from the fridge. When he opened the fridge, he noted a neatly ornate box which read: For Gold.

His brow furrowed in confusion. Surely the food wasn't meant for him, but who else could it be for? He had no knowledge of there being another resident in Storybrooke with the last name "Gold". He shrugged his shoulders, assuming Mayor Mills had decided to provide him with lunch for the day. Perhaps it was a thank you for doing such exceptional work on the furniture he'd returned the day prior.

He tossed his loathsome homemade lunch in the trash. He placed the box of food on the table, practically salivating as he opened it to review its contents. A pristine cut chicken salad sandwich sat in the box, surrounded by fresh strawberries and grapes. He moaned as he took his first bite – divine flavor exploding on his palette.

He ravenously devoured every last bite before returning to work. The rest of his day sailed by briskly. The next day he returned to town hall to continue the job. When he ventured to the lounge for lunch that afternoon, there was another box with "Gold" scrawled across the top. This was certainly becoming a bit ridiculous, but he wasn't about to turn down anyone's generosity. That day the box contained an appetizing Italian salad from Marco's Bistro down the lane.

Nathaniel heartily ate the salad and returned to work. He didn't expect to find anymore cuisine gifted to him, but the next day there was lasagna, and the day after that there was taco soup. On his final day at town hall, he excitedly anticipated what lunch would be. He sauntered to the fridge, opening it. Inside there was another box, addressed to him. He hadn't heard the lounge door open, but when he turned back around – box in hand – an angry brunette awaited him, glaring in his direction.

She held up her index finger, pointing it at him accusingly. Her heels made an angry clack against the tile as she stalked towards him, backing him into a corner. "So, you're the sneaky Bastard that's been stealing my lunch!" she hissed, poking him hard in the chest.

Gold gulped back the bile in his throat, shoving the box into her hands. The petite woman's accent was thick and intimidating. If looks could kill, then he knew she'd have reduced him to a pile of ash by now.

"I'm sorry, but I believe there's been a misunderstanding. You see, my last name is Gold. I've been here, doing some minor repairs to the town hall, and I found a box addressed to 'Gold' on my first day. I thought the Mayor was treating me to lunch, but it turns out I was wrong," he explained, his cheeks flaming with humiliation.

The brunette's gaze softened with understanding. "Regina isn't so generous, I'm afraid. I'm her personal assistant, actually. The name 'Gold' on the box is just a nickname. The people, here at town hall have been calling me 'Gold' since I first took this position. They call me that because I'm apparently a 'golden ray of sunshine' or something of that nature. Nova, the Mayor's receptionist, goes and fetches our lunch daily, and she never requests they write my true name. I'm Gold to everyone here. However, my real name is Belle, Belle French," she chortled, her foul mood dissipating.

His countenance relaxed into a smile. He held out his hand for a shake. "I'm Nathaniel Gold, and I suppose I owe you several lunches," he introduced himself.

"I like Thai food. Pick me up at seven on Friday.” She batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Um, sure," he remarked, nervously carding his fingers through his shorn locks.

"Good, I live at 378 Avonlea Lane. Don't be late," she warned, kissing his cheek warmly.

Flummoxed, he observed her saunter out of the lounge. As she reached the door, she turned back to look at him. "And, Nathaniel, if you steal my lunch again, we will have problems," she forewarned, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"There won't be a problem, I can assure you, Ms. French," he replied, saluting her from the other corner of the room. She said nothing, merely beaming and stealing his breath as she left him standing there, thankful they'd cleared up this unlikely misunderstanding between them.

A/AN: More to come! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstandings: Part Two

Gold arrived home that afternoon with his head still in the clouds. What had transpired with Belle French still hadn't fully sank in. He absentmindedly opened the door to his peeling, miniscule, blue house. He'd drastically downsized to a more modest dwelling since the divorce. He had no choice but to sell their beloved Victorian before it was finalized. Milah had demanded a large sum of money in exchange for terminating her parental rights. 

Nathaniel sighed, carding his fingers through his unruly locks as he stepped into the foyer. He could hear the sounds of rambunctious teen boys yelling at the TV from upstairs. Neal's best friend, August, liked to stop by most afternoons. They'd play videogames until they passed out, and he'd order them all a pizza. He barely had time to cook anymore. Working long hours to keep the rent paid and clothes on Neal's back was his first priority. Consuming proper nutrition wasn't at the exact moment.

Gold felt like he could pass out from exhaustion. He groaned inwardly as he called for his son. "Neal, come down here!"

There was the sound of shuffling feet and rattling game controllers. Eventually, not two, but three young teens came bounding down the stairs. August trailed behind Neal, but there was also another boy present which he'd never seen before.

"Hey, Pops, what's up?" Neal inquired.

"Just wondering if you'd like me to order you lot some takeout," he added, hanging up his coat. He nodded to August with familiarity, his eyes training on the boy he didn't recognize. Gold's pockets felt the heaviness of having another mouth to feed, but he wouldn't deny Neal or his friends a substantial meal.

"Neal, who's your friend? I don't believe I've met this young man before," Nathaniel supplied, gesturing to the quiet boy.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Um, Dad, this is Gideon. Gideon, this is my father, Nathaniel Gold," Neal introduced them simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gold," Gideon returned politely. 

"Likewise, Gideon," Gold supplied. "Aye, Gideon has manners. I like him already. You could learn a lesson on mannerism from this young man, Neal," he joked, casting a sly grin in Gideon's direction. 

Neal scowled at his Father but opted to say nothing. "We'll have some takeout, right, Guys?" He gazed at his comrades in affirmation. 

Gideon shrugged. "Sorry, Neal, but I'm supposed to be home for dinner, but I certainly appreciate the offer, Mr. Gold."

"Perhaps next time, then." Gold smiled softly.

"Yes, next time for sure," Gideon replied, "I should be going. Mom will be home soon. Bye, Neal, August, and it was nice to meet you, too, Mr. Gold."

"See ya at school tomorrow, Gid." Neal patted the boy on the back as he left.

"So, where did you meet your new friend?" Gold asked when he heard the front door shut.

"School. He's new. His Mom is Australian, and they've lived in Queensland most of their lives. The school year is different for them there, and his Mom left him behind with his grandpa to finish out his term. They just recently moved to America, and Gideon started school at the beginning of the week. He's pretty cool, super geeky but cool. He's helping me bring up my algebra grade. Still a hell of a lot better teacher than Mrs. Tremaine," Neal scoffed. 

"Watch your language," Gold warned, casting him a fatherly look.

"Sorry." Neal held up his hands defensively. 

"Not to butt in, but are we going to eat or what?" August inquired, his stomach giving a loud burgle of protest. 

Nathaniel sighed. "What will it be, Boys?"

"Chinese?" Neal suggested. 

"Fine, but you better bring back my change," Gold forewarned, pulling a twenty from his wallet and handing it to Neal.

"Yeah, sure, do you want some of that sesame chicken they serve?" Neal asked. 

"Just order me the special," he remarked in his thick brogue. 

"Sure thing, Pops," Neal replied, shoving the money into his pocket and running for the door. August followed him out. Nathaniel sighed exhaustively, sinking down in his old armchair. With his Son out of the house, he finally had time to process the events of the day. Belle French was a ten, and he was barely a four, yet she'd asked him out on a date. Perhaps she was experiencing vision impairment. He didn't know, but one thing was certain, he hadn't been on a date in years. He sure hoped he didn't screw this up, because there was no way he was scoring a night out with a babe like that again.

~X~

Belle thumbed through the stack of bills upon arriving home. Today had been interesting to say the least. She'd bumped into a silver fox – the one which had been mistakenly taking her food. If he wasn't so delectable, she probably would have socked him. 

She instinctively turned when she heard the door open. "Gideon, is that you, dear?" she called, sauntering to the kitchen. 

"Yeah, it's me, Mom. Who else would it be?" he deadpanned, plopping his backpack on the counter. 

Belle frowned at his lack of exuberance. "How was school? Make any new friends today?" 

"Yeah, a couple of guys," he retorted, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. 

"Don't drink from the carton, Gid," Belle chided, plucking it from his hands.

Gideon raked his fingers through his brown hair, leaning against the counter. "So, what's for dinner?" 

"What would you like?" she asked, drumming her fingers on the dining table as she gazed at him. 

"Hamburgers and iced tea?" He smiled coyly.

Belle beamed. "Now that's something I'm always up for."

"I figured, mind if I help cook?" he offered. 

"Sure, you're sure growing up to be a fine young man," she complimented.

"It's all thanks to the strong single woman that raised me," he praised, stealing her breath. The weight of his words stunned her, and she felt the heaviness of them. Belle had divorced his father when he was three. He'd walked away from them and never looked back. Raising him alone had never been easy, and she'd always hoped to find someone to aid her in her endeavor. However, it'd never quite worked out as she'd planned.

"Mom, did you hear me?" he asked, waving a teabag in front of her face. 

"Sorry, I spaced out, it's been a long day," she sighed.

"It's alright, Mom. I was wondering if you wanted to make the tea," he replied. 

"I'd be obliged," she half-smiled, realizing she was right where she belonged. She didn't need anyone to help her raise Gideon. She was doing a fine job on her own, and they would continue to thrive as long as they had each other.

A/AN: Gideon isn't Gold's son in this fic. Just, FYI.


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstandings: Part Three

Nathaniel Gold anxiously shuffled his feet on, Belle French's, stoop late, Friday Evening. He rapped lightly on her door, awaiting an answer. He heard bounding footsteps in the background, startled when , Gideon, opened the door. The teen's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" he inquired, blinking owlishly.

"Ah, um, er, I have a date with your mother it seems," he stammered, feeling perspiration dampen his collar.

Heat flooded his cheeks when, Belle, emerged behind her son. She placed an elegant hand on Gideon's shoulder. "Gid, are you and, Nathaniel, acquainted?" she inquired.

"Uh, yeah, I go to school with his son, Neal. We're in the same class; he was the boy I was telling you about the other day. He invited me over to play video games, and Mr. Gold showed up later. He offered to buy my dinner, but I told him I needed to get home. He seems like a real, upstanding guy. Enjoy your date, Mom," Gideon expounded, leaning down to kiss her cheek, affectionately. He was nearly a head taller than his mother, Gold noted.

"Mr. Gold," he nodded to him approvingly, turning and sauntering away.

"Small world," Belle chortled musically, beaming radiantly at him.

"No, small town," he chuckled, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she obliged, looping her arm through his and heading to his Cadillac. He opened the passenger side door for her, and she slid inside. Gold inhaled sharply, muttering a prayer for good fortune before joining her.

"So, it seems my, Gideon, has taken to you," she stated, sparking a conversation between them.

"Yes, he's a fine boy, he has great manners. Neal needs friends which will influence him well. I can't help but question the motives of a few of the fellows he runs around with. At this age, kids want to fit in so desperately," he responded.

"Oh yes, Gideon was a bit cross with me when I uprooted him from his childhood home and all of his friends. We needed a change, and he's adjusting well. Your, Neal, should come over one weekend and spend the night with, Gideon. I just know he'd adore that," Belle suggested.

"I'm actually going out of town next weekend, to Boston. I was offered a job by one of my former customers – a wealthy antiques collector. I'm going to upholster a piece of their furniture. He's paying me handsomely. If it's too much of an intrusion, then I could always allow him to spend the weekend with, August." Gold inwardly cringed, thinking about the lazy and aloof boy. Neal had already picked up on some of his bad habits, and Nathaniel wasn't pleased. Steering his son away from, August, before it became too much of a problem would be wise.

Her voice washed over him like a pleasant, summer rain as she answered: "We'd be delighted to have him over, we can discuss it more later during the week."

"Excellent." Gold grinned, feeling relieved.

"So, how about that Thai food?" she interjected.

Nathaniel's countenance fell when she mentioned the restaurant she'd originally desired to dine at. "I drove by there today, and the sign says it's closed for maintenance."

"Oh," she supplied, crestfallen.

"Don't worry, I have another place in mind. In my bias opinion, something better," he returned, patting her knee lightly, sending a volt of electricity spiraling through her.

Belle fingered the sequins on her navy blue dress to distract her from the blazing heat pooling in her abdomen. She mentally calmed herself down. Why was this man leaving her so hot and bothered!? He'd barely even touched her, and she could already feel her underwear dampening with moisture.

"Get it together, Belle!" she mumbled harshly under her breath.

"Um, Belle, are you alright? I asked if Mediterranean cuisine was okay with you, but you didn't respond," he added, arresting her attention.

"Yes, it sounds exquisite," she hastily replied, hoping he didn't detect her evident desire for him.

As they sped outside of the city limits, they conversed mostly about their boys. Neal purposed on trying out for the basketball team when he went to Storybrooke High the following year. Belle supposed, Gideon, would desire to join the debate team or drama club. Safe, guarded topics fueled their conversation, though they were both thirsting for more.

Thousands of white stringed lights were draped across the edge of the awning, glittering ethereally within the moonlight.

"How enchanting," Belle marveled at the display as he assisted her out of the vehicle.

"May I?" Nathaniel inquired, reaching for her hand.

"You may," she obliged, clasping his hand as they continued towards the establishment. His hand felt so naturally in hers, she mused as they entered the establishment. They approached a woman standing behind a podium, checking people's names off of a long list of reservations.

"You made us a reservation?" Belle mouthed, stunned.

He winked, suppressing a grin. "Yeah, lucky I got us in last minute."

"Do you have a reservation?" she inquired in her thick Mediterranean accent.

"Yes, the name is under Gold," Nathaniel supplied.

The woman nodded in confirmation. "Lorenzo will escort you to your table," she replied, gesturing towards a taller gentleman, adorned in a three piece suit, who smelled heavily of expensive cologne.

"Right this way," he commanded, leading them to the back of the establishment and outside onto a patio with a solitary table overlooking a vast lake. "I'll be back with a complimentary bottle of our special house wine, soon, and a couple of menus," Lorenzo remarked, disappearing back inside the venue.

"Nathaniel, what is all of this?" Belle questioned him as she gazed at the lake which glittered under the moonlight. More of the white stringed lights hanged above them.

"When I made the reservation, they asked if I'd like any special arrangements, and when they told me they had a private table with a lakeside view, I couldn't resist," he chortled, pulling out her chair for her.

"It's all so beautiful, but you didn't have to bring me to a five star establishment. It's only a first date," she joked as he took the seat adjacent from her.

"I didn't, but I wanted to; I longed to make a good first impression, and show you I'm not some halfwit, sleaze-bag, that doesn't put thought into anything I do. I owe you substantially, since I mistakenly ate four of your meals, " he returned.

Her heart thrummed a rapid tattoo against her breast. "This place is so enchanting. It reminds me of a place from my childhood, overlooking the beach," she voiced aloud, as she reminisced about the ocean and sandy beaches back home. She recounted how she'd always yearned to know about the countries which resided on the other side of her continent.

"And, what place would that be?" he quizzed, leaning forward in his seat, granting her his undivided attention.

"Australia," she simply stated.

Before he could question her further, the waiter had returned with their menus, accompanied by a bottle of white wine. He uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass flute full of the bubbly liquid. Belle preoccupied herself by thumbing through the menu which was filled with expensive entrees. She decided to order a house salad because she didn't wish to burden Nathaniel with an enormous bill. She knew all too well the struggles of being a single parent.

After he'd returned and placed their orders, an uncomfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere. They realized they were both self conscious about saying or doing the wrong thing, thus ruining a perfect evening. As they wordlessly ate their cuisine, an idea struck her. She didn't want to ignore him, but she was having trouble finding the words, and so was he as far as she could tell.

"It's so pleasant out here tonight. Nathaniel, would you care to dance?" she encouraged, standing to her feet. Dancing was something he was definitely up for, but he hadn't had a partner in ages. He grimaced, reminiscing about, Milah, and how they frequently went dancing before, Neal, was born. He was certain dancing with, Belle, would be more thrilling.

"Would you believe me if I told you I once took ball room dance classes?" he replied, catching her by surprise.

"I'd say just about anything is possible," she grinned as she stood to her feet. He bowed gentlemanly, proffering her his hand. She sheepishly took it as he led her away from the table. Her azure irises glimmered beneath the moonlight, stealing his breath as he placed his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth, contentedly.

"It's too bad there's not enough room out here for a proper dance," he commented as she laid her head on his shoulder, arresting his heart beat.

"One day, if you're up for it, we'll have a proper dance, but for now, let's just enjoy the moment, Nathaniel," she said, relishing the feeling of the security of his arms embracing her. Her close proximity warmed his heart and so did her declaration of there being another dance, which entailed she wanted to see him again.

"I certainly look forward to it, then," he answered, as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Nathaniel would've gladly danced with, Belle French, until the stars burned out, but they both had responsibilities and kids to return home to.

They'd parted with a simple press of his lips against her cheek. No sense in rushing into intimacy too soon. It had been a long time for both of them. And if things continued to progress as wonderfully as this night had unfolded, Belle would hold onto him forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Misunderstandings: Part Four

 

Belle glided into the house, her heart fuller than it had been in ages. It was half past midnight when Nathaniel had dropped her off. He'd lingered by her door, fidgeting with the belt loops on his trousers, - grinning like a fool. The date had gone splendidly, and she felt like she was riding on cloud nine. How long had it been since she'd gone out with someone she'd yearned to see again? 

Belle French hadn't dated many men since her husband had packed up everything and left them. She was cautious – always on her guard. However, Nathaniel had made her feel serene. Alarm bells hadn't resounded within her mind when they were together. He'd been the perfect gentleman, and the following weekend, she'd be hosting a sleepover for Gideon. Neal would be coming over. She hoped her son would be excited to hear the news.

She furrowed a brow when she heard the muffled sound of the television. She crept into the living room to discover Gideon curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. Belle curved a smile, picking up the remote to turn off the TV. She draped a afghan over him, heading upstairs to retire for the evening. She kicked off her high-heels, delicately depositing her pearl-drop earrings into her jewelry box. She hummed a pleasant tune as she unzipped her dress and donned her nightgown. She worried her lower lip when she heard her phone buzz. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the text from Nathaniel. 

I had a great time this evening, you looked stunning by the way. I hope we can do it again soon. Xoxo-Nathaniel

Belle quickly replied. “You were dapper yourself. I can't wait to see you again ;). 

He sent her a kissy face emoticon in response. Belle grinned like a girl with a schoolyard crush and plugged her phone into the charger before turning out the lights. Her slumber was blissful, and her dreams were filled with Nathaniel.

The next morning, Gideon was startled to see his mother in such a chipper mood. She always tried to be positive, but this morning she was absolutely radiating with pure jubilation. “So, Mom, how was your date? Did you have a good time?” he inquired, breaking the silence. 

Belle beamed, her eyes shining a brilliant azure. She reached out to pat her son's hand. “Oh, Gideon, it was wonderful! Nathaniel was the exceptional gentleman!” 

Gideon returned her smile, her joy infectious, causing him to feel pleasantly warm on the inside. “I'm really glad, Mom. Hopefully you can go out with Mr. Gold again.”

Belle nodded. “Yes, and that reminds me, Gid! Nathaniel is going out of town next weekend, and Neal is going to stay over. How does that sound to you?”

Gideon shrugged. “Sounds good to me, Neal asked me if we could get together sometime. He needs me to help tutor him in algebra. What a perfect time to begin.”

Belle cast him a motherly glance. “I'm glad you're willing to help him, but don't spend all weekend cooped up in your room. Make sure you get out and do something fun!”

Gideon chuckled at his mother's lighthearted humor. “Don't worry, Mom. I'll try not to be too responsible.” He made air quotes with his fingers, eliciting a scowl from her. 

“You know what I meant, Gid. Now, how would you like to spend our day? Wanna go out for some ice cream later? Go for a walk in the park?” she suggested. 

Gideon stretched out his lanky arms. “I'm game for anything, Mom.”

“Excellent, we'll go after lunch,” she supplied, gathering up the breakfast dishes. She deposited them into the sink. Gideon shoved his hands in his pockets, heading upstairs to his room to ready himself for the day. He plucked his phone off the nightstand, chuckling when he saw Neal had texted him numerous times. 

Neal: Dude! My dad is acting like some kind of lovesick puppy. Did your mom hex him or something?

Neal: He won't stop singing random old AF love songs.

Neal: Not sure how much longer I can take this! Pls send help! I think she broke him.

Gideon to Neal: Mom is acting the same way! Like she's been shot by cupid's arrow. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time.

Neal: What am I supposed to do!? I might just hurl if he starts belting out another tune. 

Gideon: HAHA! Sorry not sorry. I think you should just roll with it. They're obviously both very happy.

Neal: True, maybe I can use this situation to my advantage and bribe Pops into giving me $20.

Gideon: Tell me if it works! LOL! 

Neal: Yeah, I will. Pops says I'm going to be spending the weekend with you this upcoming week. 

Gideon: Yeah, bring your algebra book, and we'll study. 

Neal: Yeah, okay, not happening! We should do something dope. Math isn't it.

Gideon: Failing grades aren't 'dope', Neal.

Neal: Yeah, I realize that... We're not going to study the entire time though, are we?”

Gideon: Mom wouldn't allow it. 

Neal: Great! I'm starting to like her more and more, though we've yet to meet. 

Gideon: You'll love her! She makes amazing chocolate chip cookies and gives the best hugs.

Neal: She sounds awesome. Well, I'll talk to you Monday. Gotta bribe Pops before the spell is broken. C-ya! 

Gideon placed the phone back on the table, his mind whirling with possibilities. Neal's dad seemed to be experiencing the same reaction as his mother. He didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet, but was it possible Mr. Gold could be the key to his Mom's happiness? She'd sacrificed so much for him throughout his childhood, and he wanted the best for her. A wave of determination swept over him. It was Operation Gethismomtothealtarandchangeherlastname. He would just need to get Neal on board. It was obvious they both had chemistry, but now it was time to throw gasoline on the fire and watch that chemistry ignite with burning passion.

A/AN: Gideon and Neal spend the weekend together and hash out a plot!


	5. Chapter 5

Misunderstandings: Part Five

"So, is your mom like Mary Poppins or something? She made us chocolate chip cookies, took us out for ice cream and gave us like forty bucks to blow at the arcade," Neal marveled to Gideon, attempting to solve another algebraic equation.

"Nah, she just really likes you," Gideon added, observing Neal's finished problem.

"I swear if my dad doesn't marry her, then I will," Neal remarked abruptly.

Gideon furrowed a brow. "Sorry, but she's too good for you, and the answer was fifty, not eighty. I don't even know how you managed to get that answer." He shook his head in amusement.

"Hey! I can't help I suck at math!" Neal lamented, flinging his pencil across the room.

Gideon snickered. "I can teach you a few tricks, but you have to learn to focus."

"Fine, but I'm only solving two more problems. I'm exhausted," Neal muttered, burying his head in a feather pillow.

Gideon rolled his eyes. "We've not even been studying half and hour. If you're really serious about this, then you're going to have to put in the time and effort.

"Fine, if I don't, Pops will fillet me. He'll take away my PS4 if I'm unable to make a passing grade this quarter," Neal grumbled.

The teens continued to study in Gideon's room, while Belle made dinner. Nathaniel had left town for the weekend, which allowed the boys to have a sleepover. The weekend had been uneventful for the most part. Belle had taken them out for ice cream and treated them to arcade games later on during the day. They were getting along splendidly, which thrilled her. Nathaniel had texted her a few times during the day, checking up on his boy. He was to return home late tomorrow afternoon.

Belle finished preparing their dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. The boys had came bounding down the stairs, tearing into the meal like ravenous beasts. "Thanks for the meal, Ms. French! It was excellent," Neal praised upon finishing his third helping.

Belle beamed in satisfaction. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Neal, I don't get the opportunity to cook nearly as much as I'd like to."

"At least you do cook. Pops doesn't find the time to much anymore. We order takeout usually. He and my mom split up three years ago; she never lifted a finger to do anything. When we used to live in our Victorian, we had a kitchen staff. I'll never forget Gloria Potts. She made the best homemade cakes and pies. I'd set in the kitchen and watch her for hours. If I was well behaved, she'd allow me to lick the batter off the spoon," Neal reminisced.

Belle's heart wrenched as the boy voluntarily divulged information about his childhood. "And what of your mother? Do you ever see her or this Gloria Potts?" Belle queried, intrigued.

Neal shook his head. "Nah, Mom terminated her parental rights and moved to the keys with her cruise ship, captain boyfriend. Gloria retired when she stopped working for us and moved back to England, to be with her sister. Pops couldn't afford to keep paying the staff because he had to pay for Mom's alimony. Sometimes, Mrs. Potts, sends me a Christmas card. I'm glad she still remembers me," he expounded, a sense of somberness filling the air.

Gideon had been listening intently the entire time, finally deciding to speak. "My dad left when I was three. Sometimes people just aren't cut out for parenting. It took me a long time to forgive my dad. I don't hate him anymore, but I can't seem to love him either."

Neal nodded amicably. "I hate my mom. If she never spoke to me again, I'd be fine with it."

Belle opted not to comment further, biding her time with collecting the dishes as the boys continued to converse. There was much advice she could offer, but she didn't wish to overstep her bounds. It appeared she wasn't the only one with a failed marriage and heartbreaking past. Gold and Neal appeared to be in a similar predicament as her and Gideon. It wasn't fair for their children to suffer the consequences of two negligent parents.

The boys had returned to Gideon's bedroom long before she'd finished cleaning the kitchen. Once her task was complete, she stopped by his room – to see if needed anything before she retired for the evening. She shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but what she heard, consumed her heart with warmth.

"Don't worry, Neal, I'm always here if you ever need to talk. No judgment here," Gideon reassured him.

"Thanks, Gid, I'm really glad you moved to Storybrooke. You're a pretty cool dude," Neal supplied.

"Same to you, though you do stink at algebra. I can't believe you didn't pick up on any of the tricks I taught you." She heard her son sigh in disbelief.

"Yeah, well-"

The conversation halted, and all Belle heard was a whack. Neal had just initiated a pillow fight. Belle thought she better intervene before anything disastrous transpired. She peeped her head in the door. "You boys doing okay? Need anything before I head to bed?"

Gideon halted his assault attack to Neal's head, as his mother made her presence known. She furrowed a delicate brow at the duo. "No, nothing, Mom," Gideon replied, tossing the pillow onto the floor.

"We're good, Ms. French." Neal grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

Belle smirked. "Alright, no more horse playing around. I want you both in bed by eleven," she commanded, casting them both warning looks.

"Yes, Mam," they remarked simultaneously.

Belle closed the door behind her, making her way to her room. She ran to the nightstand when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up, heart hammering in her chest when she seen Nathaniel was calling. She slid her finger across the lock screen, placing the device to her ear. "Hello?" she remarked casually.

"Hey, Belle, how's Neal doing? I just made it back to my hotel and wanted to give you a call," he replied, causing her heart to hammer profusely in her chest. What was it with this man's voice that drove her wild inside?

She attempted to rein in her raging hormones before replying. "He's been excellent company for Gideon. A very polite and thoughtful young man, in my opinion," she added.

She heard Nathaniel chuckle in the background. "Aye, he's trying to work his magic on you – charm you a bit."

Belle chortled musically. "Like you?" she remarked daringly.

"Hey, now, you know I'm not that captivating," he scoffed.

Belle could detect no hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was being serious. "I beg to differ, Mr. Gold."

"How so?" he inquired, thirsting for her approval.

Belle licked her lips. "Well, for starters, you're devilishly handsome. You put more effort into our first date than any man I've ever went out with. You're an excellent father, from what I can tell. Neal has been bragging nonstop about you ever since he stepped foot in this house. I'm attracted to you, Nathaniel. From our first uncanny encounter, I felt like there was something there – a spark."

Nathaniel's breath hitched in his throat from her response. Why did she insist on being so darn perfect!? He knew he was undeserving of her, but he couldn't help but be drawn to her radiance. It had been decades since he'd anything so remarkable in his life. "I think you give me too much credit, Ms. French," he returned.

"And I don't think you give yourself enough," she replied brazenly.

Nathaniel grinned at her response. "When I get back to town, how about we try out that Thai place?"

"Are you asking me out again, Nathaniel?" She feigned shock, and he could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Yes, Belle, I'd be a bloody fool not to. I say we drop our kids off at the movies Monday night and have ourselves a fantastic time," he suggested.

Belle chuckled. "Gideon might object, it being a school night and all. Sometimes I worry about him being too responsible."

Nathaniel guffawed. "He'll come around. Neal will make a mischief maker out of him yet."

"Goodnight, Nathaniel, I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Belle, and sweet dreams."

The dial tone resounded in Nathaniel's ear after she'd hung up. He couldn't stop himself from grinning madly, like a schoolboy with a crush. He was well aware, Belle French, was way out of his league, but for some phenomenal reason, she desired his company. He glanced at the rose gold brooch, glimmering on the nightstand – a gift from Mr. Chattworth – the man he'd upholstered furniture for this weekend. The antique's collector was downsizing his collection, and when Nathaniel had commented about the brooch, the other man had gifted it to him. Nathaniel had insisted on paying for it, but Mr. Chattworth wouldn't allow it. Now, he had to find an excuse to give it to, Belle. It had to be just the right time, but Nathaniel expected, it wouldn't be long.


End file.
